


Signs and Flowers

by Iamsuperconfused



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst and minor fluff, F/F, Flower Language, Mourning, Neighbors AU, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25533748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsuperconfused/pseuds/Iamsuperconfused
Summary: Alex finds a bouquet of flowers destined for her neighbor as she leaves her apartment on Valentine's day.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Comments: 14
Kudos: 36
Collections: #DansenFicWeek - July/August 2020





	Signs and Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at the tail end of a 3-4 month long without much of any motivation to write. Please forgive the rushed nature, but I really did not want to miss the whole Dansen Fic week.

Alex Danvers takes a step outside of her new apartment, intending to leave it behind to go visit her sister, who lives much closer now. Both of them are celibate on Valentine’s day and thus, they both made plans to spend time together and catch up with each other’s lives instead.

However, before her door lays an enormous bouquet of flowers, resting right in front of her door. An arrangement of red tulips, chrysanthemums and irises with a lovely little note paper dangling from the side. The Agent’s eyes narrow at the surprise flowers and picks them up carefully, she goes to pluck open the card but realizes quickly that it’s not addressed to her. “At the eternal attention of Kelly Olsen” she reads out loud.

As if on cue, the door to the next-door apartment opens and out steps a dark-skinned woman with sleek black hair, white blouse, pencil skirt and heels walking out, carrying a purse, almost looking in a hurry. A common occurrence on a Friday. A dim smile appears on her lips at the sight of a neighbor with flowers in her hands. “Well, someone got lucky today.” She comments off handedly.

“Actually, Kelly, I think they’re for you.” Alex carries the flowers over to her distractingly cute neighbor, trying her best not to stare too much.

Surprise reads on Kelly’s expression, suspicion grows for a moment. “Is that your way of flirting with me? Because I don’t mind it, but that’s a gutsy move for a first meeting.” it’s meant as a joke, but it’s hard not to notice how _ flustered _ Alex gets. “Also, How did you know?”

“The mail boxes have names on them. And your name is on the card.” Alex points toward the stairs that leads to the lobby where they’re found. “They’re not from me, they were just right at my door and…”

“Oh, I see. We got a detective.” A little smirk as her eyes roam over the bouquet and she opens the card. Her smile wavers and melt away into a trembling pout. “Aww.” her eyes glimmer with tears and she begins to slowly retreat toward her apartment door. “I… got to put them in water. Thank you.” she hurries back inside, locking the door behind her.

Alex’s phone buzzes with her sister’s impatience and she leaves the building to spend time with her. 

When she returns, later in the evening, silently walking up the stairs, she finds a brief note lodged on top of her doorknob, left there by Kelly, no doubt. She steps back into her apartment to read it. “Well, I know what I’m doing tomorrow then.”

_ “Hi, I’m sorry for the weird reaction to the flowers this morning and rushing out without asking for your name. The flowers were arranged for me by my fiancée who passed away last year. That you got them first seems to be her way to say I need to talk to other people now. If you’d like that, you know where I live. - Kelly Olsen.” _


End file.
